My Name Is Lollipop
by TheUnknownPsycho
Summary: Crossover : Batman's Villains AND Clockwork Orange. Lolly Lollipop est une jeune meneuse de gang. Un gang féministe composé des vilaines les plus sexy de Gotham. Mais, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un membre, de l'ancien groupe auquel elle appartenait, refait surface? ... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire ça ... Désolée du traumatisme que cela peut causer. #Ecrire une suite


**_My name is Lollipop._**

**_Lolly Lollipop._**

Il y avait moi, c'est à dire Lolly, et mes trois droogies, c'est à dire Harley, Pamela et Selina. Nous étions installées au _Gotham Milk Bar_ à nous creuser le _rassoudok_ pour savoir où passer la soirée. Au_ GMB_, on sert du _Lait +_ (lait plus Vellocet ou Synthemesc ou Drinkrom). Nous, on en était au _Drinkrom_, ça vous affute l'esprit et ça vous met en train pour une bonne petite fête d'ultra violence.

Dans la pièce, il y a toutes sortes de gens bizarres. Comme d'hab' quoi.

Nous tous, criminels de Gotham, nous réunnissont tous ici. Enfin ... "réunnissont" n'est pas vraiment le terme exact. Nous sommes plutôt chacun à nos tables, à concocter des plans tous plus farfelus que les autres.

Il y a Marroni, parrain de la Pègre, immigré italien sans vergogne et surtout ... sans _rassoudok!_ Il ne prends qu'un _Moloko Vellocet_. P'tit joueur!

Il y a aussi Edward Nigma, le Shynx, qui est tout seul au bar. Lui, il prends un _Moloko Synthemesc_.

Là-bas, au fond de la salle, il y a toujours ce petit sac à poiscailles dégueu de Pingouin qui me reluque. Beerk! Je te slasherai bien tout ça, moi!

Cependant, il manque certains à l'appel ce soir. A croire qu'il se trame quelque chose de pas net dans l'coin!

"Alors, Lolly ... Tu cherches encore ton prince charmant ?! Il est pas là ce soir. Quel dommage ... " ricane Selina à coté de moi.

Je la frappe aussitôt au genou avec ma "sucette". Ca la r'met tout d'suite en place, cette putain de fouille-merde.

"J'apprécierai que tu ne parles plus de lui comme ça, c'est clair ?!"

Elle reste silencieuse, en se tordant de douleur dûe à ma punition.

"Tu tires ta langue au chat, Selina ?" demandais-je, ironique, avant d'éclater de rire.

Toute ma p'tite équipe se tait. Elles ont trop peur, ces putains de froussardes! Cette bande de froussardes, elle s'appelle : _Gotham's Droogies Girls_. Une autre équipe de 4 putains de mecs nous a piqué not'nom et se sont déclarés : _Gotham's Droogies Boys_. En gros, c'est GDG contre GDB ... Empaffés de droogies!

_J'espère qu'on va les revoir ce soir._

Je sais même pas ce que je fais avec ces filles. Je devrais être avec une bande de psychopathes, comme moi!

A la place, je me retrouve avec une bande de pleunircheuses, de pisseuses toutes plus connes que les autres.

Y'a Harley, putain d'blondasse aux mirettes aussi bleues qu'un lac de montagne, aussi claires qu'un ciel d'azur au milieu de l'été. On l'appelle Harley Quinn. C'est la pute du Joker.

Y'a aussi ce résidu de boule de poil tout poisseux, cette salope de Selina Kyle, autrement dite, Catwoman. C'est la pute de cette souris volante de Batman.

Quant à Pamela Isley, c'est juste une botaniste qu'a mal tournée. C'est le comble, elle est devenue une plante! Elle est aussi verte qu'une crotte de nez. Elle, c'est aussi la pute de la chauve-souris. Elles arrêtent pas de se chicaner avec Selina pour cet abruti. C'est ... _pathétique._

Nous sommes déjà en train de préparer notre plan d'action de ce soir. Et comme d'hab', je sens que ça va être violent ... Tant mieux! Nous finissons nos verres, et quittons le bar. Nous décidons d'aller à l'amphi-théatre, pour une fois. Et devinez qui on y trouve ? Un épouvantail et toute sa bande de malades! Ils sont en train de violer une psychiatre d'Arkham ... Dire que s'aurait pû être Harley ... _Dommage_!

J'entame la conversation avec eux, bien déterminée à me faire une p'tite baston avant de rentrer :

"- Oh! oh! oh! Si ce n'est pas ce gros sac tout poicreux de Scarecrow Boy empoisonné ? Que racontes-tu, grosse outre pleine de mauvaises huiles à mauvaises frites, graillon puant ? Viens t'en prendre une dans les camouilles, s'il te reste des camouilles, frise d'eunuque en gélatine ! Espèce de_ Potatoe Head_! _Freak_!"

- Et si c'nest pas notre bande de putes préférée, les GDG! Les amazones de Gotham City, les salopes de service du Batman, les pétasses d'Arkham. Que deviens-tu ma Lolly, depuis notre dernière frayeur ensemble ?! Toujours peur de rien ?

- Toujours rien, mon p'tit sac à patates! Prêt à recevoir un coup de "sucette" dans les camouilles ?

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, ma jolie Lolly! "

Nous nous précipitons les uns sur les autres. Les filles sur les autres fous, moi, sur mon _potatoe head _préféré. Je lui fiche un coup de "sucette" entre les glawees, il esquive et me prend par derrière. Il m'attache une corde au cou, que je m'empresse d'enlever pour aussitôt lui smasher un coup de poigne dans le bidon et une bonne dizaine de baffes.

Je lui pique son spray de gaz hallucinatoire et l'asperge avec. L'arroseur arrosé! Il se plie en deux en se prenant le visage dans les mains. J'en profite pour lui enlever son masque de toile de jutte, lui mets la corde au cou, et le finit en beauté en l'assomant avec ma canne en "sucette".

Soudain, on m'arrache de ma jouissance de bourreau. J'entends la sirène des flics. "Tirons-nous d'ici!" lancais-je à mes droogies. Nous courrons en direction de la sortie de secours et laissons ainsi les pauvres fous se tordre de douleur derrière nous, agonisants. Nos rires résonnent dans les rues au fur et à mesure que nous accélérons.

Quand brusquement, un rire beaucoup plus sinistre vient nous sortir de nos réjouissances.

Une silhouette sort de l'ombre.

_"Bonsoir, les filles ..."_

Des cheveux verts ondulés, un sourire sanglant. Pas de doute, le clown, prince du crime est bien là.

"POUSSIIIIN !" s'exclame Harley. Comme c'est ... _désolant_. Pauvre fille ...

Nous la laissons aux bras du célèbre psychopathe que j'admire, mais _chut!_ C'est un secret ...

Puis, nous repartons chacune en direction de nos appartements respectifs. Je suis donc à présent seule dans la rue. Je chantonne, tout en faisant tourner ma "sucette" géante, comme une majorette. Je m'éprends d'un lampadaire, et tourne autour, en me tenant à lui.

_I'm singin' in the rain. Just singin' in the rain ..._

Lorsqu'un écho - qui n'est pas le mien - m'arrache à mes pensées. Le refrain se répète d'une voix plus grave ...

_Just singin' ... In the rain ... _

Je me stoppe, et reconnait l'ombre se dressant à présent devant moi.

**Alex Delarge. **

Il continue à chanter de sa vois suave :

"- _What a glorious feelin' ... _

- _I'm happy again ..._"repris-je à mon tour.

Il fait tourner sa canne noire avant de me relever la tête avec. Je perçois dans ses yeux bleus un regard de défi. Il commençe :

"- Tiens tiens tiens ... Ne serais-ce pas cette petite _coquine_ de Lolly ?

- Et ne s'rais-ce pas ce _gloupide malin_ d'Alex ? Comment vas-tu, sale empaffé en habit du dimanche, baltringue ? Tu rigoles du nez ou des genoux ?

- Coquine, coquine, coquine ! Saleté de _Soumka_ ! Ca va assez bien, contrairement à toi ... Tu as l'air d'avoir une p'tite mine de pauv' folle psychopathe.

- Merci du compliment, venant d'un mec en slip avec des bretelles ... Je suis plus que flattée! Que dirais-tu d'une 'tite sucette? C'est offert par la maison. lui proposais-je, en lui tendant une Chupa-Chups.

- Oh! Merci, ma jolie Lolly, mais ce n'est pas une sucette comme celle-ci que je souhaiterai ...

- Mmmh ... Je vois. Dommage, elle était à la fraise. Tant pis! Ca s'ra toujours plus pour moi ...

- Chère Lolly Lollipop chérie, m'accompagnerais-tu prendre un bon Moloko au GMB ?

- D'accord, mon Alex adoré, mais un _Moloko Drinkrom_ ou rien!"

Une fois au Milk Bar, nous nous asseyons à une table. C'est un mannequin blanc à la perruque couleur orange flamboyant. Alex commande donc au serveur deux Drinkrom. "Et qu'ça saute!" lui lance-t-il, en ricanant.

"- Alors, vieille branche! Où sont donc passés tes chers droogies ? Je n'ai pas vu mon p'tit Georgie Boy depuis un bon bout d'temps ...

- Il fait une dépression.

- Oh! Et cette grande tringle de Pete ?

- J'ai été dans l'obligation de tuer ce sale rat d'égoût dégueulasse. Ramassis de poussière, tas de merde ambulant, sac à ...

- Et ce vicieux pervers de Dim ? le coupais-je.

- Il est à Arkham. "

Le serveur revient et nous sert. Comme à notre habitude, Alex et moi prenont nos verres, enlaçons nos bras et buvons ... cul-sec! Aah, ça ... c'est du Drinkrom! Je reprends :

"- Oooh! Alors, tu es tout seul, mon pauvre ami ...

- Non. La preuve! Je suis en compagnie de ma chère et jolie Lolly Lollipop!

- Que tu es mignon, ma p'tite pourriture adorée.

- Toi de même, ma _p'tite pute chérie_. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un p'tit tour ... aux sanitaires. Le Drinkrom me rends toujours plus ...

- Ultra-violent, je sais. Et moi, toujours aussi ...

- Vicieuse, perverse, folle, dingue ...

- De toi ...

- Moi de même, ma _soumka_. Moi de même ..."

Nous nous dirigeons donc en direction de la porte bleue. Et c'est r'parti pour une bonne dose d'ultra-violence.

Une fois notre "affaire" finie, nous sortons sans payer, comme à notre habitude. Nous nous baladons dans les rues sombres et obscures de la ville.

C'est alors que nous tombons sur un vieux clodo, tout rabougri. Nous nous regardons avec Alex, nous savons tous les deux ce qui va se passer. Nous nous rapprochons de lui. Il chante aussi faux qu'une casserole! Alex rigole et s'accroupit à ses côtés :

"Une chose que je n'ai jamais pu supporter, c'est de voir de vieux clochards, poicres et sousperdus, brâmant les vieux refrains poicres de leurs ancêtres, en faisant _"blop blop"_ entre les deux, comme s'ils avaient tout un bastringue poicreux dans leurs vieilles tripes pourries."

Alex se relève et me chuchote : "A ton tour ..."

Je ricane :

"Hey! Mais que vois-je ?! Un vieux museau de tanche, baltringue tout frippé, tu pues la mort! Espèce de sale résidu de capote trouée! On t'as trempé dans du vomi de chat ou quoi ?! Arrête un peu de brailler un refrain qui n'a même pas de sens! Tu veux que j'te dises ? Nous deux, on chante mieux que toi, vieille fripouille dégueulasse ... Ecoute un peu, vieux débri."

Nous commençons alors à chanter. Le vieux rigole. Alex lui donne aussitôt un violent coup de canne sur son crâne sans _rassoudok._ Il beugle, nous continuons de plus belle, et en chantant s'il vous plaît!

_I'm singin' in the rain ... _

Le vieux se débat.

_Just singin' in the rain ... _

Il commençe à pleurer.

_What a glorious feelin' ... _

Nous rîmes encore plus fort.

_I'm happy again!_

Il ne pleure plus.

Nous nous regardons mirettes dans les mirettes avec Alex. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus qu'un lac de montagne, aussi clairs qu'un ciel d'azur au milieu de l'été ! Ses cheveux ondulés d'un châtain clair sont tout ébouriffés, quant à sa taille, -_bon dieu!_- qu'il est grand!

Il refait tourner sa canne, tout en secouant le vieux du pied.

C'est sûr, il ne chantera plus.

"- Aah! C'est tellement ... bon ! déclare-t-il, soulagé.

- Je dirais même que c'est ... jouissif ! rajoutais-je, enjouée.

- Je crains bien qu'il soit l'heure de nous dire aurevoir, ma bonne amie ...

- Je le crains fort aussi ..."

Nous nous prenons dans les bras. Il me caresse les cheveux.

**_"A quand une prochaine friandise, ma jolie Lolly Lollipop ?"_**

**FIN**.


End file.
